Hiccup's Rise to power
by TheDarkPoenix
Summary: When Hiccup the Useless makes freinds with the son of one of the most powerful people in the world Hiccup's Rise to power begins. Full on action deception and friendship, However one think is still happening Hiccup meeting toothless
1. The IronFists

Chapter 1 - IronFists

"Right you lot I have an important job for you 5." Stoick said as he faced Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout and the twins.

"Two days from now a new tribe that we have never meet before called the IronFists will joining us to form a treaty, they have one of the largest army's in the world and could be a great help to berk. Anyway unfortunately there Chief could not make it so his second in command will be joining us and the heir. So you all need to be freindly to him and keep him away from Hiccup we don't want him messing this up for us." Stoick said

All of there faces fell. "So you want us to baby sit him?" Tuffnut said

"Yes and you will do that because it is an order! NOW GO" Stoick boomed

The Teenagers weren't verry happy about this however it was an order so they got ready.

Two days later , the ship slowly entered the harbor and when the ship docked slowly the party slowly left the ship. 10 armed men parted allowing for a bearly man with a gray beard followed by two teenage boys, they were the same hight one was wearing comfortable leather armor and a dragon embalm ingraved into the armor while the other was wearing simple clothes.

"I am jorunn of the IronFists and you are?" jorunn asked

"I am Chief Stoick the vast of the hairy hooligan tribe, welcome to berk."

"This is Jack the heir to the IronFists and this is George you don't need to worry about him we dont." jorunn said

"Well it's nice to meet you all this is Gobber he is a close freind and Spitelout my second in command. This is snotlout Spitelout's son. Stoick said pointing each one of them out.

Well now we are all equated, jorunn why don't we go and begin, snotlout can take George and Jack to see the village. Stoick said

"Yes i agree although George go and make yourself scarce and don't cause any trouble.

The party made there way to the great hall while Jack and Snotlout went towards the dragon killing arena and George was told to head to the forge, gobber worked out if he could keep hiccup under control he could keep this kid in line as well.

" Soooo" gobber said as they entered the forge "this is where I forge the weapons and other objects." George looked around on oar and Gobber continued "What do you do over at your village?"

"well I've been training to fight but mostly doing what I'm told and keeping my head down." George said

"you know when Hiccup gets back I'll introduce you to him, you too are a lot alike. Gobber said

"Who is Hiccup" George asked

"he is he son of Stoick and is the heir although as much as I love him, he is not normal and I fear he will be challenged for heir when he is old enough. Gobber said

"you know not all leaders are born ready some events sometimes need to take place to make then into a man, I'm sure when the time comes he will be ready."

George said

"Spoken like a true leader." Gobber said

Before George could continue Hiccup walk in " Hey Gobber" But stopped when he say George "hello who are you?"

"My name is George of knowbody I'm here with the IronFists, you must be hiccup?"

"Yes it's nice to meet you." Hiccup then turned back to Gobber "would you like me to start working on the weapons? "

"No actually hiccup, the meeting should have stopped for dinner, why don't you and George head up there" Gobber said

Hiccup invited George and they started walking up to the great hall. when they entered the hall was full of people Him and George headed to a table to the side and watched.

"Who is that boy over with Snotlout and the others" Hiccup asked

"That is the heir to the IronFists" George said

They continued to eat before they notice The twins and Snotlout coming over.

"Keep your head down and don't talk that's Snotlout he bullys me and the twins help him." George tried to suppress how angry he was but did as Hiccup asked.

"Well if it isn't Hiccup the Useless and his new freind" Snotlout said and the twins laughed at the comment.

"Come on snotlout can't I have one day without this?" he asked gesturing to snotlout.

"Shut up Useless" snotlout said picking Hiccup up and punching him in the face. George stood up and Helped Hiccup up blood pouring out of his nose.

"Come on Snotlout isn't worth it" George said making Snotlout even angrier.

"What did you just say?" Snotlout was almost shouting at this point and this caught the attention of Astrid and Fishlegs who looked up.

"Looks like They are both about to get there asses handed to them by Snotlout." Astrid said before returning to eating.

"You heard me Snotface." George said earning a laugh from the twins angering him even more. Snotlout's fist clenched in anger he swung at George who side stepped before dogging another swing.

"WILL YOU STOP MOVING" Snotlout roared as he dogged another punch.

With that George nodded and deflected Snotlout's next punch landing one to Snotlout's stomach and then up cutting him to the face. Snotlout howled out in pain falling to the floor and the twins dragged him to the healer.

Hiccup stood up astonished on what had just happend. George and Hiccup begain to walk out of the Great Hall hiccup still had a oar struck look on his face which continued to grow as Astrid walked over.

"Hey nice form when you knocked snotlout out, where did you learn?" Astrid asked

"Ahh you must be Astrid, Hiccup told me alot about you." At that Hiccup's face went bright red. " And to answer your question i was trained in basic fighting to help protect Jack." George said

"That's cool I guess, so what did hiccup tell you about me?" She asked

"well apparently you are the most fearless warrior on berk and could beat any of them on berk" George said as Hiccup looked like he would droop dead.

"Well it was nice to meet you maby we can spar some time. I'll see you later." she smiled and walked away as Hiccup and George headed back to the forge.

**Well thats the first chapter losts of the characters have mysterious backgrounds but it should all be cleared up soon! Let me know if you enjoyed it.**


	2. Shooting down a night fury

**ok so chapter 2 is here and i used the scene from httyd 1 when hiccup shoots down the nightfury however made some small ajustments to link the new ironfists. Hope you enjoy!**

**The next Day**

The treaty was still being finalised and then there would be a celebration which would last the hole week. The events of the night were still playing on everyone's mind, Snotlout refused to show his face In public. The IronFists had decided to sleep on the boats however George chose to camp in the woods on the outskirts of Berk.

Astrid was up at dawn, she headed down stairs grabbing some food as she made her way up into the forest. Half way to her usual training spot when she ran into George.

"hey Astrid what you doing so far out in the woods" George said

"Well i could ask you the same thing" she said coolly.

"just did some training for a few hours now I'm heading back, you?"

"Just about to start training, by the way Jack is looking for you" Astrid said

"ok thanks I guess I'll go find him in a few hours and see what he wants" George said

"George he is the heir you can't ignore him like that" Astrid said

"Yeh i guess, I just forget that sometimes" George said slowly

Astrid could sense George was not telling the truth however didn't press, so she said good bye and headed Into the forest

George headed down to the docks where Jack was waiting.

"George the treaty has taken a turn, they want to seel it with me getting married." Jack said "What do you want to do, eventually you will have to tell them"

"Yes I know but for now say that you will need to speak to your father and will return in a few weeks to accept the contract and as a sign of good fath i will stay." George said

"ok well be safe and I'll set this up." With that Jack headed to the great hall and George went to the arena.

After a few hours of extra trainig using the dummys as imagery targets. Suddenly George could here voices and jack entered the arena followed by 10 girls.

"wait here for a second i need to talk with him" jack said, the girls looked disappointed but walked out if the arena.

"what can i do for you, your majesty" George said befire bursting out laughing

Jack couldn't help but smile "Its all finalised and i will be leaving first thing tomorrow."

George smiled before saying " well i will mis you my freind, try to get my farther to come out in a couple of weeks with you"

With a nod jack walked away and George headed back to the campsite he was staying at.

**All few hours later**

Hiccup was having a nice dream about the future when he was woken by the village horn to warn them there was a dragon attack. Hiccup jumped out of bed and headed to the forge.

"Oh how nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off." Gobber said sarcastically

Hiccup puts on his leather apron and playfully replies: "Who, me? No, come on, I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all of this." Hiccup mockingly flexes his puny bicep.

"Well, they need toothpicks too, don't they?" with no answer Hiccup looks out the window before being pulled down back inside by Gobber.

"Oh come on. Let me out, please I have to make my mark."

"You've made plenty of marks all in the wrong places."

"Please, just two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe." Gobber lifts up a set of bolas and says; "You can't even throw one of these!" and hands the set out the window to a Viking that was running by.

"Ok, but this will throw it for me." He walks back to a new invention he made and accidentally triggered it. It threw a rock out the window and hit a Viking on the head!

"See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!"

"Mild calibration issue…"

"Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons… …you need to stop all this."

"You just pointed toallof me."

"Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you."

"Oh."

"Oh yes."

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained? There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." As Gobber said that he gives Hiccup a sword to sharpen. As Hiccup begins his work he starts to think how he can get out there and prove himself.

Suddenly a screech is heard across the villagr anf One of the catapults was instantly destroyed.

"Man the Fort, Hiccup. They need me out there." Gobber replaced the tool on his arm for a battle ax. He turned and looked at Hiccup.

"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." With a battle cry Gobber went to help fight off the dragons. Hiccup now see his chance. He grabs his invention and he shot out of the forge into the intense battle. Once again hearing shouts from the villagers.

setting up his invention on an edge of the village, near a catapult. He was looking in the night sky for the Night Fury.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." Hiccup said to himself

Suddenly he saw a blurry, black outline rapidly fly by. He heard the Fury's screech and then, BOOM! The catapult was in flames immediately following the screech. Hiccup's invention shot out bolas, he fell on his back and as he got back up he heard a loud cry from the sky. Hiccup saw a Night Fury caught in the bolas, falling from the sky just over Raven Point. Hiccup was jumping for joy!

"I hit it. YES, I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?"Grrrrrrr!Sounded in Hiccup's ear as he turns to face a Monstrous Nightmare.

Hiccup: "Except for you."

Stoick hears Hiccup screaming; he turns around to see Hiccup running away from the Monstrous Nightmare. Stoick points to some captured dragons and gives an order to his fellow Vikings,

"Do not let them escape!"

Hiccup dives to safety, hiding behind the large base of a torch. At that instant the dragon's fire circled around the base barely missing Hiccup. They felt the intense heat. The dragon came on their right side growling at them, suddenly Stoick was there! Stoick punched the dragon and it flipped away from his family. The dragon shook its head in shock and disbelief and flew away as quickly as it could.

However The torch was on fire and fell to the ground. It banged hard and its top rolled loose and continued down the hill creating chaos. It slammed into the nets holding the dragons and set them free. As everybody watched, the dragons flew away with the village's sheep, fish, and boar meat. Hiccup turned around and saw his dads face. Stoick looked mad as hell

"STOP! Just stop. Every time you step outside disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is coming and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Between you and me, the village could do with little less feeding don't you think."

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. You know. It's who I am Dad."

"Oh dear. You are many things Hiccup but a dragon killer is not one of them. George, please escort my son to the house. I need to clean up his mess."

George gently nudges Hiccup towards home. The teens laughed and teased Hiccup as he walked by them. As they came up to the house Hiccup was explaining to his Mom.

"I really did hit one George"

"I know and I believe you why don't you head out and find it while I cover for you. with that Hiccup took searching for the night Fury and left George wondering what this all ment.

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far I've got some good advice for the next chapter so keep all of your ideas coming! New chapter out soon! **


	3. Dragon Fighting

**Ok so another chapter no toothless yet but trust me you will meet him soon. Feel free to let me know what you think.**

The last few days had passed without anything interesting happening, the ironFists had headed back leaving George to help the teens with dragon training. Although George could look after himself stoick had said that he could help gobber but couldn't take part in dragon training because the ironfists wouldn't be happy.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!"

"I hope I get some serious burns," Tuffnut said

"I'm hoping for some mauling," Ruffnut agreed. "Like, on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah," Astrid said, sighing, "it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

"No kidding, right?" a voice said from behind them. We glanced over our shoulders to see Hiccup himself, carrying an ax. " ."

"Awww, great, who let him in?" Tuffnut groaned.

"Let's get started!" Gobber said, shutting the grate behind him as he entered the ring. "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village and the IronFists." He emphasized his words by twisting his hook-hand in the air in front of him.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him, or…?" Snotlout said mockingly. The teens behind him burst into laughter however Gobber and Hiccup did not look happy.

Snotlout gave a sharklike grin before turning away to joke with the others. "Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" I too faced the dragons' cages, eager for class to be over already.

"Now," Gobber said, walking in front of us and the line we had formed, "behind these doors are a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder"

"Speed eight, armor sixteen," Fishlegs muttered. Oh, great. Here we go.

"the Hideous Zippleback"

"Plus eleven stealth times two."

"the Monstrous Nightmare"

"Firepower fifteen."

"the Terrible Terror"

"Attack eight, venom twelve!"

"Can you stop that!" Gobber said, irritated. "And,"he put his good hand on the lever of the last cage"the Gronckle."

"Wait!" Snotlout stepped forward, panicking. "Aren't you going to teach us first?"

"I believe," Gobber said with a twinkle in his eye, "in learning on the job."

He brought the lever down.

The door burst open, and an enormous Gronckle leaped into the air, wings buzzing. A muddy brown, it was covered in warts and had several sharp teeth jutting up from its jaw. The group scattered, trying not to look like lunch. "Today is about survival," Gobber said. "If you get blasted, you're dead." The dragon slammed into the wall opposite his cage, sending shields flying, and began scooping rocks into its mouth.

Gobber went to stand next to George "so who do you think will win"

"well I think Snoutlout or Astrid" George said

"I agree but I think Astrid because snotlout tries to flirt too much but lets put them to there first test" gobber said

"Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber shouted over the ruckus.

"A doctor?" Hiccup yelled.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs tried.

"A shield," Astrid said

"Shields!" Gobber said. "Go!"

Astrid dived for the nearest shield and scooped it up.

"The most important piece of equipment is your shield!" Gobber instructed. "If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" He hoisted the shield that Hiccup was struggling with onto his arm, and pushed him out into the battle. The Twins, were arguing over a shield both of them had grabbed at the same time and Fishlegs looked lost.

"Get your hands off my shield!"

"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut protested.

"Take that one. It has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

Ruffnut, a tomboy at heart, hit Tuffnut viciously over the head with the shield they had grabbed. "Oops!" she said, grinning. "Now this one has blood on it!"

The Gronckle blasted a ball of solid fire at them; it hit the shield and sent both of them sprawling.

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut! You're out!" Gobber yelled, like it was some sort of game. "Those shields are good for another thing!" he added, as the Gronckle turned on the rest of us. "Noise! Make lots of it, to throw off a dragon's aim."

The Gronckle shook its head, stunned by the barrage of sound. They surrounded the beast, never staying in one place. It watched Fishlegs with particular interest, following him with its round, bulging least it's not me,I thought.

Gobber continued to teach us from the side of the ring. "All dragons have a limited number of shots! How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout guessed.

"No, six!" Fishlegs said, raising his shield in the air. The Gronckle turned and opened its mouth, decided on its target.

"Correct! Six! That's one for each of you!" The shield was blasted out of his hand. Fishlegs screeched and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. "Fishlegs. Out."

Hiccup was cowering behind a wooden flat on the side of the ring. He tried to come out when Gobber yelled, "Hiccup! Get in there!" but before he could pull his shield out, a fireball from the Gronckle hit the wall next to him, leaving a sizzling hole. He yelped and ducked back behind the wall.

Astrid leaped out of the way of Fishlegs' smoking shield; it crashed into the place where she had been moments before and ended up next to Snotlout, who said, "So, anyway, I moved into my parents' basement? You know, you should come by some time to work out! You look like you work out!" Astrid leaped to the side just before another of the Gronckle's fire attacks hit Snotlout's shield. "Snotlout! You're done!"

I rolled and stood next to Hiccup, who had made the extraordinary move of coming out of hiding. "So, I guess it's just you and me now, huh?"

The Gronckle whirled with fire in its eyes. "Nope, just you," Astrid muttered, dashing to the side as the Gronckle's mouth heated up with another attack. The fireball knocked Hiccup's shield out of his hand. It rolled on its side, and Hiccup desperately chased after it.

"One shot left!"

The shield rolled out of Hiccup's reach. He was being driven by the Gronckle towards a bit of rock he would not be able to escape.

"Hiccup!" Gobber shouted as he was never going to make it to him in time.

The Gronckle's nostrils flared. Opening his enormous jaws one last time, his maw glowed with fire. Hiccup covered his head and smashed himself against the wall.

BANG! A shield came flying in a perfect arc hitting the gronckle in the side of the head deflecting the blast.

George had saved him. Gobber then jumped in putting His hook around the Gronckle's mouth.

"That's—six," Gobber grunted, yanking the Gronckle away from the cowering boy. "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry." That didn't sound very promising.

Gobber pulled Hiccup to his feet once the Gronckle was back under lock and key. "Remember," he said ominously. "A dragon will always—always—go for the kill."

The teens headed out of the arena and like the last few days after hiccup had claimed to have shot down the night fury he went of in the woods after thanking George for saving him.

It rained heavily that night. Sheets of it pounded the roof as they all ate a meager dinner.

The doors banged open and shut as Hiccup entered the hall, drenched from head to toe. They hadn't seen him all day, and all wondered where he had been most of all George, he thought they had been growing into good friends however after the raid Hiccup hadn't been himself and seemed to be avoiding him.

They continued to talk "so That was a nice save today George but lets test your memory, where did Astrid go wrong?" Gobber said

"She mistimed her somersault dive which threw off her-" George was then cut off by astrid

"reverse tumble." she said annoyed that George had picked up on that she wanted to be perfect.

"Yeah," Ruffnut said, "we noticed."

"No, no," Snotlout protested. "It was totally Astrid."

Astrid put her head in her hands and sighed.

"She's right. You have to be tough on yourself. Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"Uh, he showed up," Ruffnut snickered.

"He didn't get eaten," Tuffnut added.

"He's never where he should be," Astrid growled, glaring at him. He sat at the other table across from them, hunched over his food.

"Thankyou, Astrid," Gobber said, coming around the table. "You need to live and breathe this stuff." He swept aside the empty plates and cups on the surface of the table with a scrape and plopped a book down in their place.

"The Dragon Manual," he announced. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Another growl of thunder cut off his next words, and he squinted at the ceiling. "No attacks tonight. Hurry up."

Tuffnut sat up straight, the dagger he had been balancing on the tip falling over. "Wait, you mean read?"

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut croaked, looking surprised.

Snotlout banged his fist on the table. "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"

"Oh, I've read it, like, seven times!" Fishlegs said quickly. "There's this water dragon that spraysboilingwater at your face! And then there's this other one that—"

"Yeah," Tuffnut said, cutting him off, "sounds interesting. If there was a chance I was gonna read that..."

"…but, now," Ruffnut said, looking bored.

Snotlout got up from the table and headed for the doors. "You guys read," he said over his shoulder, "I'll go kill stuff." This raised a storm of protests as the rest of us followed, leaving Astrid Hiccup and George.

"So," George said "what is this dragon manual?"

"its a book explaining everything we know about dragons I've got to get an early night but ill see you later." Hiccup got up to leave but then stopped " by the way thanks for saving me and im sorry ive not been around." And with that he left.

"let me guess you have read it?" George said sarcastically

"yes I have actually so im going to head home" She said before getting up to leave"

"wait Astrid" she stopped and turned to look at George "look I know you don't think much of Hiccup but trust me when he gets older he will become the strongest of us all" George said "Just don't go so hard on him." before turning back to the book.

Astrid was no closer to understanding boys George seemed nice but could he really think Hiccup could live up to all that? Or did he see something in Hiccup that they all missed? Deep in thought she continued to head home.

**ok so the end of another chapter feel free to leave reviews, in the next chapter you will meet toothless! And there could be another nightfury?**


	4. George's Plan

**Hope everyone is ready to meet toothless. Feel free to leave a comment of what should happen next, I have a storyline of where this will go however I am always open to suggestions and sometimes make changes based on them.**

Things were getting out of hand now, Hiccup spent almost no time in the village. The only up side was that Hiccup had started to get really good in the arena, Actually really good was an understatement he was top of the class and Astrid did not like it one bit. The village was almost empty as most of the village had gone with stoick to launch one last attempt to find the nest. George slowly walked through the village wondering where everyone was. He was under the impression that Fishlegs was at home reading the dragon book while Astrid was probably out killing trees. After the little incident that happed with snotlout, him and the twins haddnt come near George although now Hiccup was celebrity in the village as he had a "way with the dragons" Snoutlout had started being a lot nicer to Hiccup and everyone except Astrid would stated to sit and talk to him when he was in the village. Speaking of Hiccup there he was heading into the forist. George respected privacy however he could help it so he decided to follow him.

George stepped lightly through the forest, careful not to make a single sound as he followed Hiccup away from the village. George started to lost track of where he were going when he passed Raven Point, but watching Hiccup, from a precarious distance, George realized that Hiccup knew exactly where he was going.

George was about a ten feet away from Hiccup and could see him clearly, he was carrying a large pack across one of his shoulders, and was wearing something over his grass-green tunic.

Suddenly Hiccup dropped his pack and dragged it over to a large indenture in the ground. He dropped the pack down a crack in the grey rocks before stepping through and disappearing down himself. Once he was out of sight, George quietly ran to where he went down, and, looking in saw that the fracture led to a large cove. It was actually a pretty place. Secluded and alive, without another person in sight. he kept my eyes on Hiccup, who strolled around to the lake to get a drink of water after his long walk.

George was contemplating leaving when he took a chance and leapt down into the island's deep cavity, and quickly ran and sat behind a large, grey rock in the middle of the clearing.

Hiccup started to shouted into the air, "Bud? Where are you? I've got a surprise. We're…leaving. Yup, we're leaving!"Bud? Lets pack up. You and me are taking a little vacation…forever."

Hiccup move and set down the large pack on the opposite side of the rock that George was hiding behind. He flipped the cover open and fiddled with the tail fin.

George decided he had waited long enough so slowly he walked out from his hiding spot and Hiccup saw him instantly "What th- how? H-How are you, uh, George.."

"Sorry for following you I just needed to know what you were doing we haven't spoken in ages, by the way who is bud?" George asked but was cut off when he heard a snap.

Hiccup let out a small gasp, and George turned around and stood face to face with a night fury. Hiccup had expected for George to try and fight it or do the noble thing and try to save hiccup. He seemed like that type of person. But no. George looked completely calm making no sudden moves.

"Umm Hiccup whats his name" George asked not taking his eyes away from the Dragon.

Hiccup looked taken back for a second answered "Toothless, his name is Toothless"

"Hello toothless its nice to meet you." George continued to talk to the dragon while slowly moving his had out turning his head.

After a few seconds toothless complied lowering his nose to Georges hand.

"So this is your dragon Hiccup? A night fury good choice. Don't worry i ride a nightfury. I wont tell the village." George said, Hiccup didn't know what to say he only stood there listening.

"You know you can talk back right?" George said sarcastically while stroking toothless.

"Yeh sorry I just expected you to react differently" Hiccup said slowly standing up. "George I need your advice I can't kill that dragon tomorrow what should I do?"

George stood thinking for a while " I've got an idea but its a 50/50 chance it will work."

"Im all ears" Hiccup said

"Well you could tell Stoick that only a dragon can find the nest but change the truth and say only a monstrous nightmare can find it. This means stoick will have to take the only one and your final exam will be postponed."

"That is actually a good idea George but why is it only a 50/50 chance.?"

"Well when they get to the nest you and Toothless will have to fight the red death otherwise stoick will lose" George said

"Ok lets do it" they were about to go into more detail when they heard the horn sound signalling they were back.

**In the village**

"I trust you found the nest?" Gobber Asked

"Not even close" Stoick said who seemed to be in a worse mood than normal

"hope you had more success than me?" snapped

"Well if by success you mean your parenting troubles are over then yes?" Gobber replied

Before stoick could answer the villages started calling out

"Congratulations stoick! Everyone is so relived! Out with the old in with the new"

"No one will miss that nuisance, we are throwing a party to celebrate!"

"Gobber" stoick said slowly "Is he gone?"

"Most afternoons, but who can blame him? The life of a celebrity's rough, he cant walk through the village without being swamped by fans" before gobber could continue Hiccup came walking down to him next to George.

"Well done son im so proud, we finally have something to talk about." stoick said finally having a smile on his face.

"Yes we do dad, me and George have found a way to find the nest." with that statement the croud went silent "Only a monstrous nightmare can find the nest, so postpone my final exam and go find the nest."

everyone was silent for a minute until stoick spoke

"FIRST MY SON COMES TOP OF THE CLASS IN DRAGON TRAINING NOW HE HAS FOUND A WAY TO GET TO THE NEST! READY THE SHIPS!" stoick yelled and with that they prepared to leave.

"Now onto part two of our plan" George said

**hope you enjoyed the chapter I spent ages trying do decide if I should introduce toothless in the woods or let everyone meet him when he defends hiccup in the arena, but in the end I felt like George should meet Toothless and Astrid can meet him later on as she needs to learn who is truly strong. I also thought about how George should react and in the end I felt like the way he reacted really showed him as a character, not to mention that toothless may not be the only night fury ;) **


End file.
